Halo Reach: Operation Rising Phoenix
by Dr TimeKeeper
Summary: After the Pillar of Autumn escaped leading onto the event that would change the war. the Spartan who made it all possible survived the hell he was left in and has to work with a patchwork Spartan Team in order to survive and get back to Earth. (if something doesn't match the lore, don't yap on, all the answers are in the story)


Courier: Hi guy's I was looking through my old projects and I found this story that I thought you should all read.

It's only got a couple chapters so far and spans over every game but CE so I'll shove this in the production list

Enjoy

Halo Reach:

Operation Rising Phoenix

Chapter 1:

And then there was Six

 **Dry Dock 7, Reach 2552**

As the Covenant carriers began to glass as much of the planet as possible, a lone Spartan lay on the wasteland surrounded by Elite corpses. As the Spartan looked up breathing in heavily he considered his options, he was thinking of just finally giving up as he guessed everyone was either dead or too scared to fight back. the Spartan reached for his sidearm figuring suicide was a better option but as he cocked the weapon his damaged helmet's a few meters away began to receive a radio signal, being too far away to hear it the Spartan holstered his weapon and struggled to get up, once he was on two feat he hobbled towards the helmet and picked it up, putting it on he began to listen.

" _This is Sergeant Edwards calling all survivors, please respond"_ Thankful that there were survivors he considered survival was worth a shot and picked up a covenant plasma repeater before responding.

"This is Sierra 301 Noble six, I Read you" waiting patiently for a response Noble six looked onto the dry dock he helped the Pillar of Autumn escape from.

" _I'm sorry I can't understand you, your voice is too broken up_ " as Edwards responded with bad news noble six removed his helmet once again and threw it on the ground in frustration.

"Fuck" remembering he saw a stationary radio on his way here six began walking back the way he came in hopes it still worked. When he strolled through the dry dock he was surprised that no one was here, all he saw were the bodies of covenant and humans alike. After entering the building he ran through last time, he stopped as next to a UNSC weapon cache was the radio with an intact microphone. Grabbing a stool he propped his repeater on the table leg and began to calibrate the radio "this is Sierra 301 Noble Six responding to Sergeant Edwards, respond over" waiting a few seconds for a response he set the radio to another frequency and repeated. After a few attempts a reply was instantly heard.

" _This is Sergeant Edwards, I'm guessing you were the one I couldn't read"_ before Six could respond he was pulled from his chair and across the room, in his sight was an Elite minor class, however there was nothing minor about the skill of an Elite. It was clear he was unarmed so on instinct Six reached for his repeater but remembered he left it by the table.

"Shit!" getting up while reaching for his sidearm the Elite charged at him and both flew through the window, as both struggled to gain the upper hand the Elite began to blabber about gods and journeys and how humans were an insult to their holy covenant but six under military instinct was reaching for his knife however the Elite saw his attempt and activated his energy dagger built in to his armour so Six abandoned his attempt and caught the Elites dagger arm with both hands "oh no you don't!" Six pushed the Elite off with both legs and rolled backward onto his knees then pulled out his knife and Launched towards his foe with incredible speed and in an instant the Elite looked down to see his chest impaled by Six's knife "that was for Emile" pulling his blade out of the Elite and allowed it to fall he pulled out a cloth from out of one of his pouches and wiped of the blood before sheathing the knife.

" _Noble Six? Are you there?"_ Edwards repeated wondering what happened as Six never got the chance to reply.

"Still here, just teaching manners to a new friend" Six said adding some humour to the recent events.

" _I see, anyway I need to get you out of there, what is your location?"_ Edwards asked while Six tried to remember the exact name.

"Dry dock 7" Six replied before grabbing a DMR from the weapon rack and holstering his sidearm then grabbing another pistol and extra ammo.

" _Wait? Are you the guy who let the Autumn escape? Dam I thought the Covenant had the place overrun"_ Edwards said in awe which got Six thinking about the same thing.

"Yea, I noticed hardly any covenant forces in the area mind the guy I just took down" then it hit him, he remembered this tactic from new Alexandra "Sergeant where is the closest urban area from my location?"

" _Huh?"_ the sergeant replied confused.

"I've seen this tactic before, the Covenant abandon an area when they're about to glass it, so I need someone to head to the nearest urban area since this place won't exist much longer!" Six explained to the Sergeant who now understood what he was talking about.

" _Right give me a sec"_ as Six waited he noted the frequency he was using so he could regain contact when he could _"Vale city 120 miles east from your location"_

"Thanks, listen my helmet was trashed so I won't have a radio until I find another, so keep an ear out for me, Six out" as Six walked way he stopped and looked back when Edwards replied.

" _Good luck"_ after exiting the building Six scanned the area looking for a decent vehicle and saw a truck that was slightly damaged, Six tested the engine to see if it would start which didn't but after a few attempts the engine roared to life making Six jump in surprise. Calculating where east was he put the truck in gear and set off along the roads before going off-road to avoid the Covenant. After getting a good mile away he saw the nose of a Covenant cruiser fly over him and flew towards the dry dock.

"I was wondering when they would replace the one I blew up" Six said to himself before continuing towards Vale.

 **Vale City**

It was obvious that the covenant had already wiped out the population so after getting a few blocks into the city Six abandoned his vehicle and searched for a radio so he could call for a lift out of there. Six had passed a few covenant patrols which may have seemed like a bad thing but to Six it meant his biggest worry was a fire fight not a cruiser ready to mow the city down. As Six walked into a square he was relieved to see a crashed pelican with an intact cockpit, upon entering the drop ship he looked for the radio and contacted Edward once he had found it.

"Edwards its Six, I'm in vale and it seems the covenant aren't about to glass the city, so if you could get me out of here it would be greatly appreciated" Six waited a minute before Edwards responded.

" _Six! Glad to see you made it, another survivor radioed in just after you left and she said to tell you to meet her at a crashed pelican in the City Square, a pelican is on route"_ Six frowned before looking out the windows for a female soldier

"Well luck would have it I'm here but I don't see anyone" scanning the area Six spotted a Phantom Dropship heading for the square "shit! Covies, I was hoping I would get through this without a skirmish, Edwards when you have contact with that other survivor tell her to get here and give me back up" Six pulled out his DMR and checked his ammo.

"Copy, Evac's ETA is ten minutes not sure how long the other survivor will take though" Six took one final look out the window before replying to his new friend.

"Well, let's hope she's good in a firefight" heading outside the pelican, six lined up his sight with an Elite that was ordering some grunts around, looking around a bit more Six counted 3 Elites, 8 Jackals two of them snipers, and around 20 grunts "that's to many for a patrol, what are they looking for?" Deciding to take the shot Six pulled the trigger and shot the Elite square in the head, as it flinched when its shields were depleted Six took a second shot in the same place killing the Elite dead. The two remaining Elites took cover and Six proceeded to pick off the grunts, they weren't exactly hard to kill but it would make it easier to fight without a mass of grunts swarming you on suicidal runs. After the grunts where taken care of Six ran out to get closer to his enemies and he began firing at the jackals, he had taken 4 down in the first minute including one of the snipers but the other retaliated by hitting Six's left arm with a beam rifle, the force of which knocked him to the ground and penetrated his arm since his shields no longer worked without his helmet "I was wondering where they were, not that I'm happy to see them" he said referring to the beam rifles as he had not seen one the entire invasion. As Six looked up he saw the distorted form of an Elite attacking, on instinct and rolling to his right, he grabbing one of his pistols and began firing and Elite appeared out of cloak as the bullets where disrupting the field "it's rude to sneak up on people!" Six yelled empting the magazine on the Elite knocking out its shield and killing it. With his shoulder out of commission he was unable to wield his DMR and would need to get closer to do any real damage with his pistols, switching pistols as the other was loaded, Six prepared to move up however before he got up he heard the sound of a rocket launcher being fired, immediately looking towards the Covenant position, Six saw the mass of Jackals wiped out by the explosive shell. The last and remaining Elite left his cover and aimed his weapon toward the source of the rocket, Six took this opportunity to distract the Elite which he did so by firing his pistol towards the alien, its shield reacting to the odd bullet that hit him. The Elite now focused on Six, aimed his weapon at the Spartan before being landed on by another Spartan, probably braking his back but the Spartan snapped his neck for good measure, The Spartan then stood up and looked in the direction of Six, it was fairly obvious to see the curves of the Spartans physique, identifying her as a female, like Six she was fully clad in similar armour but her armour was coloured Yellow with Brown details, she also had an intact helmet which was a CQC model with a small tactical light on the side.

"You okay" she asked Six with a soft voice yet she seemed to project it with authority like a Solider should.

"Took your time, but yea I'm fine, can't feel my arm but…" Six replied before looking at his limp arm as he tried to move his hand but struggled to make a fist "who's complaining?"

"Well at least you're not crying, names Alice B-312" the Spartan called Alice introduced herself raising her left arm before switching remembering Six couldn't use his left arm.

"Noble Six or Six if you prefer, I wasn't expecting a Spartan out here though" Six replied shaking Alice's hand.

"My teams last mission was to retrieve a hard drive from an ONI building here in the city, rest of my team was either killed in the crash or died out there" she said pointing to the crashed pelican and then used her thumb to point behind her.

"Sorry, I know what it's like to lose a team, which makes me wonder why I even continue to use my code name" Six replied realising he stilled called himself Noble Six despite Noble Team being pretty much non-existent, every member was confirmed dead apart from Jun who with any luck got to Castle base without to much trouble.

"I figured Noble Six wasn't your real name, care to share" Six looked down for a moment, he hadn't gone by his real name in a while, he then looked back up at the female Spartan.

"My names Jack, Jack301" though her face wasn't visible her confusion was very noticeable.

"301? What company where you with?" Six walked back to his holdout position and picked up his DMR placing it on his back.

"I trained with both Alpha and Beta Company but I'm not part of the Spartan III program" Alice looked in shock since if he wasn't part of the Spartan III's he had to have come before that.

"You're a Spartan II? You seem a little young don't you think" Alice replied challenging his claim.

"Well my number is 301, I'm the last Spartan II to be developed but it's not something I like to talk about" after Jack had ended the topic a pelican flew overhead and lowered down to allow the Spartans to enter, standing in the load area was a marine with a Sergeant rank on his chest.

"Noble Six, Lieutenant Alice, I'm Sergeant Edward pleasure to meet you" as Alice and Jack entered the Pelican Jack took Edwards hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you to, I'd also like to let you know you saved my life" as Jack sat down across from Alice Edwards returned to the Cockpit with a smile on his face.

"Glad I could help Spartan" He said before shutting the door.

Next:

Sequel


End file.
